una nueva aventura en kanto
by yohanl2001
Summary: este fic se trata sobre que Ash vuelve a empezar un viaje por Kanto con antiguas compañeras de viaje y no tan antiguas esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste cha chao!
1. Chapter 1

La trama es mia pero pokemon no me pertenece

Cabe aclarar que soy nuevo escribiendo fanfics asi que sus reviews y sus consejos me ayudan mucho

Capitulo 1:El comienzo

Erase una vez en la región Kanto estaba Ash luego de haber terminado la liga Kalos aburrido yendo a ver al profesor Oak para informase de otra región para empezar otra aventura en el mundo pokemon

Oak:Hola Ash de seguro vienes a verme para saber de otra región-Decia ya sabiendo las intenciones de Ash

Ash:Hola profesor! Y usted como sabe que quiero eso preguntando sorprendido-luego de esa "pregunta" Oak se callo para atrás como en todo anime Oak respondiendo a eso dijo

Oak:Es simple cada vez que terminas una liga la única vez que me visitas es para saber de otra región!-eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono molesto

Ash:Ya calma pero enserio que otra región puedo visitar que tenga una liga?

Oak:Bueno vuelve a viajar por Kanto!

Ash:Otra vez por Kanto por que?-Dijo confundido

Oak:Muy simple los lideres de gimnasio se han vuelto mas fuerte y han escuchado de tus hazañas en otras regiones-Le dijo al joven

Ash:Ok Kanto sera!-Decía decidido y con determinación a ganar

Oak:Y con quien vas a viajar?

Ash:No lo se

Luego de esto Ash se fue a su casa para avisarle a su mama

Ash:Mama estas en casa!-decia gritando entrando a la casa

Delia:Si estoy en la cocina-Al escuchar esto Ash fue rapido a la cocina para contarle a su mama la noticia

Ash:Mama voy a volver a viajar por Kanto

Delia:Si y con quien vas a viajar?-preguntaba al finalizar sus palabra empezó a sonar el teléfono de la casa

Ash:Yo contesto-Fue Ash a contestar el teléfono

Ash:Hola?-Decía al teléfono

?:Hola residencia Ketchump, por favor con Ash-Decia una voz femenina al teléfono

Ash:Si el habla quien es?

Quien sera la que habla al teléfono? Ash ira con sus pokemon's mas fuertes estro y mas en el proximo capitulo cha chao!


	2. Chapter 2

Continuamos nuestra historia con Ash respondiendo el teléfono

Ash: Si el habla quién es?

?:Hola Ash habla Misty

Ash: Misty hola! como has estado a que se debe tu llamada?

Misty: Estoy bien, llamaba porque me entere de que estabas devuelta en Kanto

Ash: Si ya he vuelto de mi viaje por Kalos!

Misty: Que bien me preguntaba si podría ir contigo… a tu próximo viaje?-Esto último lo dijo en un tono más suave

Ash: Mmm…Claro porque no, vamos a reunirnos en frente del Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde!-Le dijo el entrenador con emoción a la peli-naranja

Misty: Allá nos vemos adiós!-Dijo finalizando la llamada

Luego de que terminara la llamada Ash se dirigió a la cocinan con su madre que estaba sirviendo la cena, Ash al ver la comida se sentó lo más rápido posible, ya Ash sentado iba a empezar a comer cuando de repente volvió a sonar el teléfono lo que provoco que Ash se levantara a atender el teléfono.

Ash: Hola residencia Ketchump-Decia respondiendo el teléfono

?:Hola si con Ash-Decía otra voz femenina al teléfono

Ash: El habla, quién es?-Preguntando al teléfono

?: Hola Ash soy May!

Ash: May hola como estas?!- Decía feliz de escuchar la voz de su vieja amiga

May: Estoy bien me preguntaba…si dentro de poco vas a empezar otro viaje y… que si podría acompañarte?-Decía un poco nerviosa

Ash: Claro que me puedes acompañar mañana ve a las puertas del Gimnasio de ciudad verde, mmm… me preguntaba algo?

May: Que?

Ash: Max va a venir?

May: Si claro porque no?

Ash: No por nada solo quería saber

May: Adiós nos vemos en ciudad verde!

Ash: Si adiós-Dijo finalizando la llamada

Ash:(Pensamiento): Tal vez solo tal vez creo que tuve que decirle que Misty también va a acompañarnos en nuestro viaje Nah no importa de seguro que no le importara.:Hablando:Ahora a comer se ha dicho!

Al regresar a la mesa Delia le preguntaba a Ash que quien lo llamaba?

Delia: Ash quien era?

Ash: Era Misty llamando para para preguntarme si podía empezar a viajar conmigo-Decía mientras comía.

Luego de decir esto y terminar de comer se fue a su cuarto se acostó y empezó a hablar con su compañero pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu mañana vamos a volver a ver kanto con nuestras amigas-Le decía susurrando al pokemon lo que este le respondia.

Pikachu: Pika pi (traducción): Si buenas noches :Dijo muy suavemente.

Ya era de mañana en Pueblo Paleta y Ash ya estaba listo para irse a su nueva aventura

Ash: Mama! ya me voy

Delia: Cuídate hijo y que te valla bien-Decía mientras Ash salía por la puerta.

Mientras tanto cerca del gimnasio de Ciudad verde

Max: Oye May te he notado muy extraña que pasa?-Pregunta preocupándose de su hermana

May: No me pasa nada solo que estoy muy emocionada y nostálgica por volver a ver a Ash

Max: Con que "emocionada" por volver a ver a Ash-Decía con una voz picara para molestarla

May: Max no pienses asi de mi!-Dijo gritando y un poco de sonrojo que no se le notaba mucho pero lo tenía.

Ya llegando al gimnasio notaron una cara familiar la cual era Misty entonces May fue a hablarle

May: Misty hola!-Le dijo con su alegría de siempre

Misty: Hola May hola Max que hacen por estos lados?

May: Eso mismo te iba a preguntar, estoy aquí para encontrarme con Ash-La peli-roja al escuchar esto le dijo a May

Misty: Eso es imposible porque yo también vengo a encontrarme con él para empezar un viaje junto con el-Decía algo creída y molesta.

Mientras ellas estaban discutiendo llega Ash y terminan de discutir para ir a hablar con el cuando se acercaron al entrenador también estaba Brock con el….

Que pasara con Ash morirá, será perdonado esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo esta historia Continuara.

Ya ustedes saben que nadie de pokemon tiene la inmortalidad asi que están son las edades que tienen los personajes nombrados hasta ahora:

Ash: 17

Misty: 17

May: 16

Max:14

Brock: 19

Todavia no decido quienes seran los pokemones de Ash asi que las sugerencias son validas cha chao!.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola amigos de Fanfiction disculpen por no subir el tercer capitulo pero lo que paso es que la escuela no me dejo, y he tenido algunos inconvenientes pero ya estoy de vuelta para volver con esta magnifica historia.

Disclaimer:Pokemon no me pertenece le pertenece a Game Freak.

{Acciones}

(Pensamientos)

Capitulo 3:

Empezamos con Misty y May Discutiendo frente el Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde justo cuando llego Ash con Brock las dos chicas se le tiraron encima mientra Brock lloraba al mas puro estilo anime cuando vio esa escena.

Misty/May:{Al unisono}:Por que no nos dijiste que habias invitado a las 2!

Ash:-Ash con su inocencia de toda la vida-:No le vi mucha importancia.

Al escuchar esto las dos chicas lo unico que hicieron fue caerse hacia atras al estilo anime.

Max:-Tratando de cambiar el tema-:Oye Ash para que nos dijiste que noreunieramos al frente del Gimnasio acaso piensas desafiarlo?

Brock:Si Ash acaso lo piensas desafiar tan pronto?

Ash:Por que no?-Decia muy confiado

Brock:entonces ya elejiste a tu equipo pokemon ya que veo que estas tan confiado cierto?

Ash:Pues...no todavia no he elejido a mi equipo Pokemon-Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Max:Ash nunca vas ha cambiar ¬¬U

May:(_Siempre despistado_)

Misty:(_Nunca cambiaras_)

Brock:Entonces que havemos frente el un gomnasio si no sabes que pokemon`s vas ha usar Ash!-Le dijo un poco molesto.

Ash:Es que no me decido todavia.

Brock:Si no te decides entonces que hacemos que hacemos frente un gimnasio!

Ash:Lo que pasa es que en cada gimnasio quiero tener pokemon`s distintos y de diferentes regiones.

Brock:Porque no empezaste por hay, vamos al centro pokemon descansemos y comamos un rato y hay decidimos que pokemon vas a utilizar contra este lider de gimnasio.

Todos:Siiiiii!

Nuestro Heros se dirigieron al centro Pokemon para discutir cuales serian los pokemon que utilizaria Ash contra Azul en su "Primera" batalla de gimnasio de este nuevo viaje por la región de Kanto.

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio de hoy, hagan sus sugerencias de que pokemon`s quiere que ponga ademas de pikachu, de los que tiene Ash en el laboratorio de Oak obvio ¬¬. Hasta la proxima cha chao!


End file.
